


Imprinted

by Schnubbel166



Series: Love Thiam [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnubbel166/pseuds/Schnubbel166
Summary: Theo sees Liam for the first time, after the latter got him out of hell.





	Imprinted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> Another part of the 'Love Thiam' series. This part is practically the first to all the other parts and circles around Liam and Theo's first meeting, after Liam freed him from hell and his vicious sister.  
> I'm planning on writing another part for the series, that takes place after 'Love' :)  
> I'd really really appreciate your feedback, so, don't hesitate ;)  
> And although this part is unbelievably short, I really hope you like it.  
> And now, enjoy the read :)

_“It’s your fault.”_

_“You could have saved me, Theo.”_

_“You’re a monster!”_

_“ **You killed me.** ”_

Tara’s voice swells to a hurricane in his ears. Makes him numb. When she lunges forward, he scrambles backwards, as if it could actually _save him_ this time. It never does.

He manages to jump to his feet and runs to the door. His fists collide with the solid glass. One time, two times, three times. Then, he feels something clawing his back open.

A hand around his beating heart. Feels how the fingers are flexing around it, ready to rip it out through his goddamn back.

“I’m sorry.” His voice is nothing more than a pained whisper.

And then…

He looks down at his hands. They are dirty. Scrubbed open from the stone he broke through with his fingernails. And then he sees them.

Blue eyes, staring him into the ground. Hateful. So, so hateful. But Theo feels like a duckling, that sees their mother for the first time. Imprinted. Kind of pathetic, but _alive_. And he wants to dislike Liam again. Wants to see him as a trophy in his own pack again, a pack that does not exist, but still…

A few moments later, he tastes his own medicine. Feels _used_ , like an old tissue. But still, he is alive. And these blue eyes, hold a special place in his heart out of sudden.

It makes him just as angry as it scares him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
